DULCE LOCURA
by Arashi Kohana
Summary: Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de ella, nunca lo hubiera creído, se habría reído en su cara y en medio de esa risa socarrona y llena de seguridad se habría imaginado una escena ridículamente cursi con tonos melocotón, llena de melodías suaves y narcóticas típicas de esa clase de protagonista.
1. I

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de ella, nunca lo hubiera creído, se habría reído en su cara y en medio de esa risa socarrona y llena de seguridad se habría imaginado una escena ridículamente cursi con tonos melocotón, llena de melodías suaves y narcóticas típicas de esa clase de protagonista.

I.

_**E**_ra un edificio grande, iluminado por anchos ventanales, los pasillos aunque algo angostos se encontraban aún en buen estado. Las dos rejas de hierro se elevaban imponentes delante del inmenso terreno. El alboroto y la algarabía del primer día de clases se hacían presentes.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia las abarrotadas escaleras y en medio de mi apresurado camino pisé a alguien. No me detuve a pensar en la víctima de mi distracción hasta que alguien retuvo mi brazo.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra el aula 22?- volteé para encontrarme con una muchacha bajita que sostenía una pequeña nota en la mano derecha.

-Claro, está en el segundo piso, al lado de la dirección; es muy fácil ubicarla, queda justo enfrente de las escaleras principales.- mi respuesta fue casi un grito al final, la campana de inicio de clases había sonado y yo aún no llegaba a mi destino.

-Bueno, muchas gracias- pude oír mientras me alejaba.

Cada año la escuela daba la misma bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, cada año esa plática se llevaba a cabo en el auditorio y cada año llegaba tarde. En cuanto crucé la puerta del auditorio pude ver a mi mejor amigo haciendo aspavientos y soltando risotadas violentas y llamativas mientras oía las anécdotas de Kiba, un compañero de curso. Éste en cuanto me vio, abrió espacio en las gradas y dándole un codazo a mi amigo, hizo que él volteara en dirección mía.

-Sasuke, ¡creímos que nunca llegarías!- Gritó soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Tarde pero seguro- Le contesté sonriendo.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para escuchar al director decir: Buenos días jóvenes, me complace darme cuenta de que el alumnado ha crecido este semestre y casi no ha habido bajas… joven Naruto, ¡haga el favor de bajarse del estrado!

-Lo mismo de todos los años Kiba, lo mismo de todos los años-dijo Naruto imitando a la perfección el tono solemne del coordinador de los cursos superiores, mientras Kiba y yo nos partíamos de la risa.

El discurso del director fue como había imaginado el mismo de todos los años; la bienvenida a los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso, la presentación del profesorado y la recomendación de seguir siendo jóvenes y señoritas de bien, para orgullo de nuestros padres y mentores. Pero había una pequeña diferencia ese año, curiosamente Naruto no armó escándalo como habitualmente acostumbraba, ni tampoco hizo comentarios ridiculizando la vestimenta de algún profesor o el tinte fuera de lugar de alguna maestra, se encontraba extrañamente serio y concentrado en un punto del auditorio debajo de nosotros, dirigí mi vista hacia donde la atención de mi amigo se desviaba y me encontré con una muchacha rubia y alta que charlaba animadamente con un joven moreno que según recordaba había sido el presidente del comité de alumnos el año anterior. Cuando regresé mi mirada a Naruto, se encontraba riendo con algunos compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado.

El aula donde asistiríamos regularme a clases, se encontraba en el último piso del edificio, al fondo; era conocida como el aula escondida, porque los alumnos que tomaban clases en ella terminaban adoptándola como lugar de reunión ya que les resultaba más conveniente permanecer ahí en vez de bajar a la cafetería que quedaba tres pisos más abajo. Me senté en la última hilera de bancas justo al frente con Naruto tras de mí y Kiba junto a él. Ya colocado en mi lugar me dispuse a observar a mis compañeros, vi muchas caras conocidas y otras un tanto familiares, la mayoría había compartido una o dos clases conmigo a lo largo de la preparatoria y sabía unas cuantas cosas sobre ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón, la banca que se encontraba al lado de la mía se había quedado vacía, supuse que era porque a la mayoría le gustaban los asientos más alejados del pizarrón, donde las conversaciones eran más privadas y las risas socarronas se cubrían más fácilmente, pero acercándome a ella pude notar un bolso colocado al lado de la banca, como aguardando a su dueña, me había dado cuenta al sentarme en el soporte de la banca para hablar más a gusto con Naruto y Kiba. Era muy fácil pasar un rato agradable con ellos, ambos eran de risa fácil pero también pertenecían a la clase de personas en las que puedes confiar para tratar algún asunto serio. De un momento a otro la risa de Naruto se volvió más discreta, mientras adoptaba una postura más seria y erguida, giré mi cabeza para observar a la persona que había sido capaz de callar a mi mejor amigo. Entrando por la puerta del salón con la mirada decidida, se encontraba la muchacha bajita que me había encontrado por la mañana.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías quitarte de mi banca por favor?


	2. II

"Así es como llega de un momento a otro como traído por el viento, así es como llega y así de rápido lo dejamos ir."

II.

La muchacha bajita se llamaba Sakura Haruno y había estudiado en un instituto que él no conocía, uno con nombre rimbombante como de gente rica. Durante todas las clases mostraba un semblante serio e interesante y faltó poco tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que era la típica señorita perfección. Cada vez que contestaba alguna pregunta en clase dejaba a todos con la boca abierta –incluido el profesor- pero ella permanecía imperturbable como si no se diera cuenta del efecto que causaba en otros. Nunca la había visto conversar con alguno de sus compañeros de no ser explícitamente necesario y en cuanto la campana del receso o la salida sonaban ella se esfumaba –literalmente- sin despedirse de nadie. Tenía que aceptar que me intrigaba, nunca la había visto reír y quería saber si era de esas personas con un témpano de hielo en lugar de corazón, cuya existencia no era más que un montón de triunfos vacíos y superficiales.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿no te causa curiosidad la nueva?- Me había preguntado Naruto esa misma mañana.

-¿Haruno? ¿Cómo puede interesarte alguien tan rara?

-Sakura no es rara… sólo es diferente. No es como las otras chicas, quizás sea muy simpática.-había respondido él, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-¿Simpática? Claro, tan simpática como un oso grizzli.

-No deberías ser tan duro con ella Sasuke, ni siquiera la conoces.- Estaba a punto de responder cuando me dí cuenta de que la susodicha estaba entrando por la puerta del aula, con ese andar misterioso y un tanto desgarbado propio de ella. Para mi sorpresa se dirigió hacia Naruto ignorándome como si no existiera.

-Disculpa, tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo por primera vez.

-Si soy yo, ¿qué necesitas?-de nuevo Naruto adoptaba esa expresión seria y erguida de la primera vez.

-El coordinador me pidió que te diera esto.- dijo entregándole un documento.

-¡LA CONVOCATORIA PARA LAS INTERESCOLARES! ¡Muchas gracias Sakura!- hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Naruto tan emocionado, el basketball era su pasión y la sola mención de un partido importante hacía que una especie de energía extraña se apoderara de él.

Pude ver a Sakura algo conmocionada por la repentina muestra de euforia de parte de mi mejor amigo, aunque se repuso rápidamente y de la nada se echó a reír como una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento, es que me recuerdas mucho a alguien, no es que me esté burlando de ti ni nada.- Naruto no pudo parecer más encantado de hacer reír a la señorita iceberg perpetuo (como yo le llamaba en secreto) y devolviéndole la sonrisa le respondió:

-No creo que te estés burlando de mí, la gente siempre se asombra por mi exceso de energía. -Era mi imaginación o mi amigo el señor "nunca tomo nada en serio" estaba hablando civilizadamente con una señorita, era Haruno de todas formas, pero aún así era una señorita.

-¿Entonces perteneces al equipo que representa a la escuela?- Cada vez estaba más sorprendido, Sakura no era el robot frío que me había imaginado después de todo.

-Sí, soy el capitán. Hoy tenemos entrenamiento. No sé si te guste el basketball, pero puedes quedarte a vernos.- Eso era más que extraño, Naruto nunca invita a nadie a los entrenamientos porque según él no puede concentrarse.

-Me gustaría mucho verlos jugar, después de todo, es mi deporte favorito.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Sasuke, creo que ya conseguimos a la primera porrista del equipo.

-Eso parece.- La verdad no estaba muy convencido de que Sakura fuera a aceptar la propuesta de Naruto pero no perdíamos nada intentándolo.

Sakura sonrió sin darles ninguna respuesta y se sentó en su banca adoptando su mirar serio y concentrado de siempre. Aún después de que se sentara, Naruto siguió mirándola como si fuera el problema más incomprensible del mundo y hasta después de un rato volvió a la normalidad. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Kiba le aventaba un papelito a la cabeza y cómo Naruto después de leerlo no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, lo noté porque comenzó a rascarse la nuca y a evitar mirar fijamente hacia cualquier punto.

La clase transcurrió normal con una que otra metida de pata de Naruto y una que otra intervención de Sakura para salvarle el pellejo. Decidí quedarme después de clases a ver el entrenamiento de Naruto, después de todo él había invitado a Sakura que prácticamente era una desconocida para él, mientras que yo era su amigo de toda la vida.

-Naruto, me quedo a tu entrenamiento.- No era de los que pedían permiso, yo sólo avisaba.

-¿Y eso? Nunca te quedas a mis entrenamientos.- Era normal que le sorprendiera, yo no soy muy fanático de los deportes que digamos.

-Ya era hora de que te apoyara ¿no?, después de todo llegaste a las interescolares.

-No sé que decirte Sasuke. Supongo que gracias.

Esperé a que todos salieran del aula después de clases, antes de dirigirme hacia el entrenamiento tenía que comprobar algo. Me acerqué al lugar de Naruto e hincado en el suelo busqué el trozo de papel que Kiba le había aventado. Por suerte Naruto no había sido tan ingenioso como para acordarse de tirarlo a la basura, estaba cerca de una de las patas de su silla. Lo abrí y pude ver escrito claramente con la letra descuidada y pequeña de Kiba una frase que me dejó pensativo. Decidí guardar la nota en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y dirigirme hacia el gimnasio. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que Kiba había plasmado en ese papel.

"Deja de mirarla y cierra la boca idiota, que se te cae la baba".


	3. III

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

III.

A Sakura le interesaba Naruto. No digo que estuviera enamorada de él, pero por lo menos lo trataba con menos indiferencia que al resto. Fue más que obvio durante el entrenamiento que no tenía ojos para nadie más, quizás porque él la había invitado o porque estaba agradecida con Naruto por ser el único que la trataba como si fuera humana –cosa bastante improbable en mi opinión-, el hecho es que no sólo se portó menos robótica que habitualmente sino que esperó a que el entrenamiento terminara para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Naruto y despedirse de él.

-No sabía que Sakura vendría, ¿Naruto la invitó?- Kiba llegó a sentarse a mi lado al término del primer cuarto, pretendiendo no estar al tanto de la situación.

-Algo así, ¿tú que haces aquí?-

-No tenía muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo mientras encogía los hombros. – ¿Y tú que haces en el entrenamiento?-

-Naruto me invitó.- Kiba y yo sabíamos que Naruto no me había invitado, pero hay momentos en que no tiene nada de malo una mentira inocente.

-Ese Naruto… no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh?- Me giré para encontrarme con la imagen de Naruto coqueteando con la capitana del equipo femenil de fútbol, era la muchacha rubia que había visto en la ceremonia de bienvenida. No sé por qué pero la imagen de Sakura apareció en mi mente, ¿en qué estaba pensando Naruto? Tendría que continuar con mis suposiciones más tarde, porque justo en ese momento no sabía que pensar.

Al día siguiente se realizó en la escuela un evento pequeño llamado "Xprésate", era el tercer año que lo presenciaba y honestamente pensé en no ir, pero la perspectiva de tratar de dormir en el aula con todas las risas eufóricas de afuera no era una opción. La verdad es que en el fondo ese evento sí me interesaba, cada semestre que lo hacían me juraba a mí mismo que entraría con un ensayo o un poema sencillo pero cada año me detenía el hecho de que la mayoría de las presentaciones eran bandas de rock o bailarines de algún tipo de género; nunca me había tocado escuchar a nadie recitar o leer algo de su propia autoría y honestamente había tenido suficiente para toda la vida cuando en secundaria me apodaron "el poeta maricón" por recitar un poema enfrente de la clase. Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando decidí dejar atrás los sonetos y canciones que escribía pensando en las futuras damiselas conquistadas y cambiarlos por un interés modesto –y casi oculto- a la lectura de poesía antigua (de la buena, decía mi madre).

La mayoría de mis gustos y pasatiempos debo decir, son casi motivo de vergüenza para algunos amigos que no comprenden como puedo "beberme" un libro como si fuera cómic o escuchar a Beethoven en lugar de ir a conciertos de bandas locales con ritmos pegajosos, pero poco me importa mientras aún pueda llegar a mi casa y escuchar mis CD´s de música clásica o ir a la biblioteca de la escuela y leer a Neruda.

¡Neruda! Justo estaba pensando en leer un libro suyo cuando me decidí a darme una vuelta por el auditorio y ver qué bandas nuevas se presentaban. Quizás fuera casualidad, pero no tenía ni dos pies dentro del recinto cuando pude escuchar a la profesora Kurenai diciendo:

-Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Sakura Haruno de la clase 3 C que presenta un fragmento que ella misma escribió. ¡Aplausos por favor!-

Observe la postura firme y orgullosa de Sakura subir al estrado con una hoja de papel en sus manos, pero nada me preparó para lo que escuché:

Hoy me acordé de ti.

"Llovía. Hoy, como ese día, llovía. Lo único que escuchaba además de los latidos de su corazón, era el chocar de las gotas contra el suelo y las ventanas. Al observar su reflejo en el cristal, aquella mancha borrosa y difuminada que le devolvía el saludo, pareció de pronto más clara, llevando sus pensamientos por los senderos olvidados del recuerdo.

El sabor quemante del alcohol en su garganta, el efecto delirante en su imaginación era lo único que le mantenía en un estado de mediana conciencia. Tenía el cuerpo ligero, nebuloso, como si aquella cáscara que cubría su ser, supiera que el interior estaba a un paso de desaparecer. Cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se sentía lejana y a la vez punzante, como recordatorio de aquello que nunca olvidaría.

¡A dónde lo había llevado aquel egoísmo y orgullo! ¿Qué acaso no podía aceptar la realidad? Todo hubiera resultado tan distinto si el destino no le hubiera jugado esa treta tan cruel, sino lo hubiera convertido en un títere que se mueve a su antojo.

Esa lluvia tendría un significado diferente, no le recordaría –como ahora- a ella.

-Hoy me acordé de ti. Hoy me acordé de ti y quise odiarte al instante."

Aplaudí, aplaudí con ganas después de oír lo que escribió Sakura, sonreí sinceramente al igual que todo el auditorio. ¡Ahí lo tienen una chica con agallas! Oí gritar a un compañero, ¡tantas veces que la había criticado, sin sospechar que ofendía a una artista!

Debía buscar la forma de congraciarme con ella pero sin revelar mis antiguos comentarios, si consiguiera su amistad tendría una persona con la cual hablar de temas serios -de libros tal vez- y con la cual pasar un rato agradable. ¡Eso es! Ese será mi propósito para este semestre: Volverme amigo de Sakura. La pregunta es… ¿cómo?

Quizás sean los hados del destino o mera coincidencia pero creí oír decir a Naruto que Sakura se iba sola a su casa, que tomaba un camión para llegar a una estación de transferencia, la misma estación donde yo me bajaba.

Al final del día no me importó salir como bólido del salón para poder subirme al mismo camión que ella, después de todo…

Quizás Naruto tuviera razón y Sakura no fuera rara, solo un poco… diferente.


	4. IV

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

IV.

Antes vivía en una ciudad más grande que Konoha. La causa de la mudanza era mi padre, un escritor en busca de una ciudad pintoresca donde situar su próxima novela. Konoha parecía perfecta, con sus tradiciones y misterios, con su largo legado histórico, con su letal aburrimiento. No cabía en mi cabeza el hecho de que papá fuera capaz de llevarnos a una ciudad como esa, tan vieja y lineal. No había centros tecnológicos, ni bibliotecas interactivas o cafés modernos, ni todos los lugares llenos de intelectuales extravagantes a donde me encantaba asistir. Pero la peor consecuencia de ese cambio –y que por mucho rebasaba a cualquier otra- era el hecho de que tendría que cambiarme de preparatoria justo en mi último año, ¡en el último! ¡¿Cómo diablos lograría encajar ahí?!

Papá me matriculó en una preparatoria privada. La había visto por fuera sólo una vez, postergando lo que tarde o temprano sucedería así que el primer día me sentí totalmente perdida. Se suponía que tenía que ir al aula 22 para que me indicaran a que grupo pertenecería y cuál sería mi horario pero no sabía en que edificio se encontraba ni tampoco sabía a quién dirigirme para preguntarle, finalmente me llené de valor y decidí preguntarle a un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra el aula 22?- él tardó un poco en contestar, supongo que trataba de reconocerme –lo cual era imposible ya que nunca nos habíamos visto- pero finalmente me respondió.

-Claro, está en el segundo piso, al lado de la dirección; es muy fácil ubicarla, queda justo enfrente de las escaleras principales.- Al parecer tenía prisa, el final del enunciado terminó desvaneciéndose en el pasillo mientras él se alejaba. No sé si me alcanzó a escuchar pero le dí las gracias de todas formas.

El Aula 22 resultó ser una oficina pequeña con olor a marcadores de aceite y papel reciclado, me atendió una secretaria –sorprendente amable- llama Shizune que después de resolver todo el papeleo y entregarme mi horario, me avisó de la asamblea que se realizaría en el auditorio donde el director daba la bienvenida al alumnado y hacía un reporte del calendario escolar. Tardé un poco en llegar a mi destino porque decidí pasarme primero por el que sería mi salón para dejar mi bolso y después bobear un poco por los pasillos vacíos.

Siempre me ha encantado observar amplios espacios cuando están desocupados y tratar de imaginar futuras historias desenvolviéndose en ellos. Casi de manera inconsciente me imaginé caminando por esos pasillos, acompañada de amigos sonrientes y simpáticos rodeándome con un aura placentera y tranquila. Ojalá eso se volviera realidad, sería genial que este cambio me ayude a hacer buenas amistades y me enseñe a vivir en sociedad con la gente normal. Es horrible sentirse sola y extraña aún en los lugares donde deberías encajar a la perfección, es horrible no tener nadie con quien hablar.

Llegué al auditorio a la mitad del discurso solemne y conmovedor –nótese el sarcasmo- que dio el director de la preparatoria. No llevaba ni tres minutos escuchándolo cuando me hice una idea de la clase de persona que era el hombre que dirigía mi futura escuela, me decepcionó darme cuenta de que era como la mayoría de la gente con algún puesto elevado: pomposo, con una arrogancia increíble como de quien cree que inventó el agua hervida y un repertorio bastante limitado de frases inteligentes. No pensaba dedicarle ni un segundo más a su introducción anticuada y gastada del tipo "Ustedes jóvenes futuro de la sociedad… nuestra institución se honra en… estamos orgullosos de… bla bla bla bla…" Así que me dediqué a observar el edificio y notar sus detalles arquitectónicos, los estandartes colgados en el fondo de la mesa de honor y las gradas detrás de mí.

Me llamó la atención un grupo de muchachos que se encontraba casi al final de éstas, por el escándalo que traían no era difícil imaginar que eran amigos de años –quizás desde la infancia- con un complicidad mística que podía deducirse nada más verlos. El primer muchacho –el de mi izquierda- era el que me había encontrado en las escaleras, tenía una expresión divertida y desenfadada y no paraba de reír señalando al muchacho que se encontraba su lado, éste era más que guapo: rubio y risueño, fornido y de piel clara, no pude evitar pensar en el típico príncipe azul que adoran todas las jovencitas y me pregunté en que grupo estaría , suponiendo que estuviera en el último año como yo, el tercer muchacho tenía rasgos muy distintos al pelinegro y al rubio, sus ojos eran rasgados y sus facciones eran mucho más finas –orientales, pensé- tenía el cabello castaño, alborotado y más largo del que comúnmente se espera que lleven los varones en el primer día de clases. No me dí cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado observándolos hasta que un muchacho sentado cerca de mí me advirtió con la mirada que tenía una profesora detrás de mí; me senté erguida con la mirada atenta hasta que terminó el discurso.

El aula que me fue asignada era la más alejada del edificio. Me maree con sólo ver el mar de adolescentes en que estaba atrapada y tardé mucho en llegar a donde debía, cuando por fin crucé la puerta del salón, vi a los muchachos de las gradas sentados cerca de la banca donde había dejado mi bolso, el pelinegro estaba incluso recargado en el soporte de la mesa mirando distraído hacia otro lado. No supe muy bien cómo pedirle que se quitará sin parecer grosera o desagradable, al final me salió una frase bastante brusca y forzada con la cual él se retiró inmediatamente, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada bastante extraña. Supongo que me sentí un poco culpable, siempre que estaba nerviosa lanzaba mensajes corporales muy alejados de mis verdaderas intenciones, la verdad es que me había parecido simpático y quería agradecerle lo de la mañana, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de mi garganta. Ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle después.

"Los muchachos de las gradas", como decidí llamarlos, sí eran amigos de la infancia; según mis indagaciones y los fragmentos de conversaciones que alcancé a escuchar, habían estado juntos desde la primaria. Sus nombres eran Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba.

Kiba era el más conversador, Naruto el más escandaloso y Sasuke el más callado. Me intrigaban –sobretodo Sasuke- pero no reunía el valor suficiente para entablar una conversación larga con ellos. Acepto mi cobardía, el primer asomo de interés de parte de ellos hacia mí y salía corriendo como gacela. No quería que me tacharan de antisocial pero eso de las relaciones interpersonales nunca había sido lo mío.

Un viernes cruzando por la oficina, me crucé con el prefecto Kakashi, parecía algo apurado pero aún así no dudé en detenerme a saludarlo, él me devolvió la sonrisa y después de preguntarme si estaba en el mismo grupo que Uzumaki Naruto me pidió que le entregara un papel, como me caía bien y me parecía simpático, no dude en aceptar. La verdad es que me encantaba la idea de tener un pretexto para entablar conversación con Naruto, así que salí corriendo en dirección al aula. Quizás debí tardarme más en el pasillo o hablando con el prefecto, nunca sabré si lo que escuché antes de entrar era parte de mi historia personal o de mi mala suerte:

-Oye Sasuke, ¿no te causa curiosidad la nueva?

-¿Haruno? ¿Cómo puede interesarte alguien tan rara?

-Sakura no es rara… sólo es diferente. No es como las otras chicas, quizás sea muy simpática.

-¿Simpática? Claro, tan simpática como un oso grizzli.

-No deberías ser tan duro con ella Sasuke, ni siquiera la conoces.

Sentí ganas de llorar cuando escuché la comparación que hizo Sasuke, sabía que era un poco rara pero tampoco era un monstruo como él creía. ¡Menudo idiota! ¡Ni siquiera me conocía! ¡Cómo podía juzgarme así sin haber tenido una conversación relevante conmigo! En cambio Naruto… él si era un caballero, tampoco me conocía pero al menos me daba el beneficio de la duda.

No iba soportar más comentarios crueles, así que entré al aula y con un nudo en la garganta le dí el recado a Naruto, pasando delante de Sasuke sin mirarlo. La sonrisa que me dirigió, valió el momento desagradable que me había hecho pasar su amigo, era de esas sonrisas que iluminaban como el sol, tan sinceras y espontáneas, él mismo pareció sentirse turbado por su entusiasmo y me pidió disculpas como un niño arrepentido, no pude evitar reír ante ese gesto tan infantil, así que sonreí como nunca lo había echo dentro de las paredes de esa rígida institución. Supongo que eso debió agradarle, porque sonrió complacido y me invitó a su entrenamiento de basketball, pagaría millones por volver a ver la expresión que puso Sasuke en ese momento. No me costó mucho que la mantuviera, sólo tuve que decir las palabras mágicas:

-Me gustaría mucho verlos jugar, después de todo, es mi deporte favorito.

No puedo decir que puse mucha atención en el entrenamiento del equipo, mis ojos estaban clavados en los movimientos de Naruto, así pude darme cuenta de la concentración y la estrategia que manejaba jugando, era alguien diferente en la cancha, alguien con pasión, ¿sería así en otros aspectos de su vida? ¿Amaría con esa entrega loca y desenfrenada?

Puede que Naruto aún sea un misterio para mí, pero será un placer tratar de resolverlo.


End file.
